1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to audio processing and recording, and, more particularly, to a system capable of applying musical effects to, and recording of, an audio signal.
2. Related Art
Multi-effect units are units capable of receiving an audio signal, such as a signal produced by an instrument connected to the unit, like an electric guitar, and applying musical effects to the signal. The musical effects may include, for example, delay, reverb, and chorus/modulation effects. A loudspeaker is usually provided, either integrated with or connected to the unit, allowing monitoring of the signal with effects applied. The multi-effect units are typically floor-based units to allow for control during practice and live performance, with control primarily being done with the musician's feet.
The multi-effects unit includes a multi-effects processor that allows for limited manipulation and processing of the sound and the application of musical effects and may include amplifier and speaker cabinet modeling capabilities. The multi-effects also unit includes a footswitch, providing control over individual parameters of the signal processing to modify the sound while performing. When the musician desires to record his performance, a recording device with a microphone may be utilized to capture the performance. Alternatively, the multi-effects unit may be connected directly to a recording device, for example an 8-track recording device that is usually either a tabletop or rack mounted device intended for use in a studio installation.
Because of the many settings and connections required for the recording devices, the recording devices are typically designed for a recording engineer to control during the musician's performance. Various technical aspects must be considered to set up and control the recording of the performance, such as input leveling, input mixing, signal routing, signal to noise performance, dynamic range control, track selection and output mixing.
Because of the many considerations in setting-up and recording the performance, it is often difficult, if not impossible for the musician to handle the technical aspects of the recording to capture the performance. Interruption of the creative process of making music to tend to the technical considerations of recording tends to stifle the creativity of the musician attempting to act as both a musician and recording engineer. Accordingly, a musician must typically go to a recording studio and set up a session that is dedicated to recording the performance in order to capture a musical piece or idea. However, many creative ideas are often found during practice or during live performance outside of the studio. Because of the lack of proper recording equipment and control, such creative ideas are usually lost.
Further, the setting up and capturing of the performance with a recording device tends to be a very complicated process, and any errors could result in audio signals being lost and not recorded. Where patch cables are improperly routed between the multi-effects unit and the recorder, the audio signal desired to be recorded may be lost. Further, inadvertent selection of a track to be recorded to on the recorder may result in the loss of an already recorded signal, if the selected track already contained a recorded audio signal. In addition, the output signal from the multi-effects unit may be different than the input requirements of the recording device. If the input level for the recorder is not properly set in this case, the audio signal recorded to the recorder may be distorted or otherwise undesirable, even though the sound being monitored appears acceptable. Additionally, correct panning or balance must be set for the audio track(s) being monitored, which may depend on the particular input audio signal (i.e., guitar, any other instrument, voice). Further, where multiple tracks are recorded in a session, the delay to reroute the audio signals to a new, available audio track, as well as any necessary level and other mixing adjustments, may interfere with the musician's creativity.